What Lies in a Dark Heart
by Charles Rinemi
Summary: i dont own ff7... this is a vincent fanfic during the time of the final battle... and a lot more. just read...


What Lies In A Dark Heart

Have you ever felt that feeling of guilt, the one where you wished you never were born?

"Wake up, Vincent… Vincent?" a cheerful voice said.

Still as grim as ever, Vincent replied. "Buzz off, Kurasagi. It's too early for such a ruckus."

The energetic ninja suddenly turned in a frown. "You don't like me being here?"

Vincent sat down on his bed. "If it meant losing my materia, yes."

Yuffie hid her eyes. A crystal like tear rolled down her cheeks. "So, that's what you see me as, a thief…"

Vincent looked at her awkwardly. "Is anything wrong?"

Yuffie's face became a little pale. "Urk. I… I don't feel too good…"

Vincent examined her. She was holding her lower chest. "It feels like butterflies started to flop around inside of me…"

Vincent shrugged it away. "It'll just go away after a few minutes"

Yuffie shouted at Vincent. "I hate your guts! I shouldn't have bothered waking you up... You don't know how to treat a babe like me. Darn you!" She hurriedly left the room.

Vincent laid back once more on his bed. "She's right… I shouldn't have woken up… I should've slept for the whole eternity in that coffin…in my grave… I should've suffered my eternal punishment… I should've…" Vincent had fallen asleep again.

Yuffie peeked through the open door. "Darn it… If he only knew… sigh… I guess I'll never be more than who they think I am… a common thief…" she left the room.

Vincent was lost in a dream. It was his past, those days when he was still in the Turks.

"Yo, Vincent, how's everything going between you and that hot chick, Lucrecia?" a man in a blue tux and wearing a pony tail said.

Vincent let out a grin. "And you, Tseng, what happened to Elena? Did you do her in?"

Tseng crackled a choke. "Vincent, you must be a bit formal to your superiors… and I've already tried to ask her out…"

"And?"

"She didn't show. Some people have all the luck."

"Ouch! She blew you off?"

Tseng laughed. "Hehehe. I was just kidding you. You're too serious. Of course she didn't. We've been seeing each other for quite some time now."

Reno, the leader of the Turks, entered the room. "Shin-Ra has a mission for us. We are to assist that nerd, Hojo, in this next mission. I know this is plain bullshit but we have no other choice. We are to aid him in making sure that his stupid project JENOVAH becomes a success."

Rude, a bald man which also wore a bluish tux entered the room and whispered to Reno.

Vincent teasingly whispered to Tseng. "Have you any idea what Rude's voice sounds like?"

Tseng snickered. "Most probably, no one cares."

They both laughed. Reno took out his power rod and stuck Vincent and Tseng. "Listen up! That thing that you are doing makes us lower than an ordinary gang. We are the Turks for crying out loud! Not some dumbass hoodlums."

Tseng and Vincent apologized. "Geeze. We're sorry already."

Reno laughed then left with Rude. Vincent smiled. "Well, we better get going." Vincent started to walk away.

Tseng shook his head. "H-hey w-wait! You haven't answered my question yet!" Vincent just waved his hand in the air and ignored his question.

Tseng scratched his head. "So this is the thanks I get for setting the two of you up?"

Vincent laughed. "Yeah right. You call locking us up in the SOLDIER locker room being set up. I did most of the hard work, mind you." Tseng laughed.

Vincent woke up. He stared at the ceiling and began thinking deeply. 'The start of it all… me joining the Turks… it's the start of my curse…I don't really know what drove me to join this so called organization. Was it because of my lust for power? Was it because I wanted to be known as someone who actually made a difference? No… that's not it…it's not it... Lucrecia… My Lucrecia… Maybe I was really fated to meet her…'

A knock on the door was heard. There was a rough voice that spoke. "Yo Vampire boy, get y'er !#$&# ass in my ship. We're hightailin' out of here." Vincent got up with out a word and left the room.

At the airship, high wind, Vincent passed by Yuffie. They exchanged glances at one another but didn't say a word. The ninja looked away. Vincent walked away.

When Vincent left the room, Yuffie whispered something. "…I'm sorry about the other day." Yuffie sat down on the deck and looked depressed.

Cloud passed by and stopped in front of Yuffie. "Hey Yuf, wassusp?"

"Oh… it's you… Cloud…" He looked at her in shock.

"What happened to the energetic Yuffie that I knew? Is anything wrong?"

Yuffie shook her head and replied, "This is nothing… I just need to take a break, that's all."

"Alright. Well, we'll face Sephiroth soon. Be prepared for the final battle. Oh, and by the way, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always available." Yuffie made a fake smile. Cloud went away.

Somehow, while standing on the main deck of the high wind, Vincent's mind flashed back to a girl wearing a bright yellow gown. She had the sweetest smile anyone had ever seen. Anyone who's probably human would instantly fall in love with her. Her voice similar to an angel and her beauty surpasses those of Venus, the goddess of beauty. And her name, such a wonderful name… her name is Lucrecia.

'That day when we first met… I was a new recruit then. Like the other SOLDIER recruits, I was also exposed to Mako energy, the main source of the planet's energy. It was a devastating procedure, more like torture to me, but it had a good reward. While I was being exposed in this Mako energy, there, in front of me, stood a girl. She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen. The heck! I exceeded the normal capacity of any soldier exposed to Mako because of her. The thought of her made my body resist the disease they all call as Mako poisoning. Because of this discovery, about my body's unbelievable resistance to Mako, the Turks hunted me down and recruited me. It felt good to finally be known all around but, the name of being a Turk struck fear to any one or mostly every one. It gave me such a pain. I thought it was more of a curse than a blessing. It made no sense however. Being noticed and respected but at the same time, being avoided and despised… it was the price I had to pay. But I didn't thought that being a Turk could bring me and Lucrecia closer. I can still remember that day '

Flashback:

It was a raining. The gloomy streets of Midgar were empty. No one can be seen walking. No cars, vehicles, motorbikes, even probes were roaming around the cities. 'We have just finished a meeting with president Shin-Ra. Every one else headed towards HQ. I decided to stay put.' Vincent, drenched from the rain, was walking on the streets. He sighed.

"This sucks. We're on standby again. Shin-Ra's getting to my nerves." Suddenly he bumped into a girl holding in her hands an umbrella and a basket of flowers.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying any…" Vincent suddenly froze from where he was standing. 'It was her… that girl I've seen while in the Mako machine…'

She just giggled. 'It was the cutest giggle I've ever heard.' Vincent scratched his head. The girl gestures her hand in such a way that Vincent knew what it meant. He quickly went under the umbrella and gave a smile. They walked towards an old bus stop. It had a shade so the rain didn't pour here. The girl suddenly broke the silence.

"You know, mister you'll catch a cold if you keep walking in the rain."

Vincent smiled at her. It wasn't his usual cold smirk he sets up when there is a formidable foe. Neither was it the ones which he usually gives Cloud and his companions when they have beaten a boss. No. this smile was different. It was a smile filled with life.

"And what about you? Why are you walking here?"

Her gentle voice replied to his question. "I sell flowers for a living. It doesn't cost much but as you can see, flowers are a rare object here in Midgar."

"I know. That's why I'm asking that question. What is a beautiful and rare flower such as you doing in such a place like this?" Vincent held her slightly blushing cheek. She giggled.

"You sure are good at words. My name is Lucrecia. Nice to meet you mister…?"

"Valentine. Vincent Valentine. And the pleasure's all mine, Lucrecia."

"I didn't know a Turk had such a soft heart. Heehee. You sure are a strange one."

Vincent laughed. "Well, I have a heart, right? I'm no monster." 'Or I thought I wasn't…'

Vincent's hand was still on her cheek. Vincent suddenly blushed. 'That time… her hand was so soft… I felt that I didn't want to let go.' She held his hand and gave a smile. The rain had already weakened and a hint of sunlight was soon seen.

"Since I've helped you to this shade, you have to treat me to this restaurant." She pointed to a store across the street.

Vincent backed up strangely. "Eh? A date?"

She giggled. "You can call it that."

Vincent smiled. "This is…" "Sudden?"

"No…"

Vincent in mind and voice said at the same time. "…My first date."

She giggled. "I'll make it the best date you ever had. I promise you that you'll never forget this." they entered the restaurant. 'She was right… I never forgot it.'

End of flashback

Nanaki kept on wagging his tail to and fro in front of Vincent's face. "Vincent? Hello? Are you still with us?"

Vincent suddenly shook his head. "What do you want?"

"N-nothing. I thought you were in a trance so I woke you up. You humans are hard to understand. Such a strange being indeed." Nanaki was a red creature which closely resembles a dog. Vincent thoughts became deep again. 'I'm… not human…'

It was the night before the final battle. Assuming that every one was already asleep, Vincent went out of the high wind which was landed in a forest near the Bone village. He walked deeper and deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of walking, he held his rifle, the Death penalty, and aimed it towards the road behind him. He had sensed that he was being followed. He resumed his walking. There came a point where there was a cave where the feared Behemoth was said residing. He entered it. In the branches above stood the female ninja, Yuffie. After a while, a great roar was heard and several gunshots. There was silence after a while. Something flew out of the cave. It was Vincent's body. It crashed right beneath the tree where Yuffie was. Vincent stood up. Behemoth went out of the cave searching for his meal. Suddenly Vincent laughed. Vincent had reached his limit and was about to call on his true form, Chaos, a vampire like demon which posses the powers of utter darkness. Yuffie was about to aid Vincent when suddenly, he was engulfed by a vast aura of darkness. For the first time, Yuffie saw Vincent in his true form. She was shocked from this. She had no idea that the one she has recently fallen in love with was a demon. She watched as the TRUE Vincent tear apart Behemoth. He gave an evil howl before reverting back to his original state. Sensing fear, Vincent quickly turned to Yuffie.

"So… You saw the whole thing…"

She jumped down from the tree. "I didn't know…"

Vincent gave a cold look on her. "You see… this is a curse… the curse of falling in love with someone whom you can never have…"

She looked at him half scared and half sad. "Can you tell me what happened? What is project JENOVAH?" She sat down on the ground. Vincent sighed.

"Project JENOVAH was a big mistake… It involved someone…a girl who would bear a son which had the cells of JENOVAH in him. Basically, it was an experiment on the girl and his child. At first I had no doubts on this project and no intention of going against it considering the fact that we were asked by Shin-Ra to make sure that this was a success, unfortunately… the girl they chose was Lucrecia…" Vincent stopped.

Yuffie looked at him. "You loved her so much didn't you?"

Vincent stared at the moon. "She was the only person that kept me sane. She helped me endure every mission while I was still in the Turks. Yes. I loved her and I couldn't stand the fact that she was going to be used as a guinea pig. I couldn't accept it… I tried to stop her from doing the one thing both of us knew was a big mistake… but she wouldn't. She told me not to worry and that everything was going to be fine. I couldn't afford to lose her so I tried to stop professor Hojo. I quickly drew my gun and pointed it at the wacko's head. She told me to stop. I couldn't disobey her. But I asked first for an explanation why she wanted to go on. She was the type of girl who was into science and discovery. Actually, she worked for Shin-Ra before we even met. She was their top scientist. Selling flowers were just her past time. She gave me a smile. But instead of hearing what I wanted to hear, she told me that she was sorry. She bore a son… and the father…was Hojo."

Yuffie looked in disgust. "She made out with a weirdo?"

"It was for the love of science…or so she tells me. And so I had no choice but to watch…watch as the cells of JENOVAH caused her pain…watch as they entered her body… watch as Sephiroth was being created…"

Yuffie reacted in shock. "His son is Sephiroth!"

"Yes. The one and same which caused the scar on the planet… the same that Cloud wants to kill… the one and same Sephiroth. After this, Hojo also injected in me the JENOVAH cells for being such a good bodyguard. Saying that he has given me the new life, a life where I can live forever… but I wanted to die… I wanted to enter my eternal slumber… I wanted to die and yet he has cursed me for being immortal."

Yuffie got up. The ninja walked toward Vincent. She hugged him. A blush found its way to the pale skin of the ex-Turk's cheek. "Don't worry, Vincent… The pain will go away… We're here for you to share your burden… I'm here for you…"

He felt her soft body. It was as soft as Lucrecia's. He never would've imagined it, knowing that Yuffie was a Ninja. He felt the hug grew tighter. "You know, Vincent, I'm not forcing you but if you just let 'her' go…maybe… just maybe… she'll stop haunting you…"

Vincent didn't speak.

"If she's the reason that you're unhappy, ditch her. Maybe she's the true curse…"

'Lucrecia? A Curse? No… she's not a curse.'

"You may not realize this but I know for sure… I love you, Vincent. I truly do. And nothing's gonna change about that."

"But how can you love a demon?"

"You're not a demon…" She took his hand and placed it at his chest.

'Man… she's one hot chick… her hands feel like flowers tickling my chest.'

"Listen, Vincent. You have a heart…" She took his hand and placed it at her left chest. Both of them blushed a lot but still tried to make a serious face.

'Damn…I've never felt these before… Shit… this is what I've been missing those years that I slept in that casket…'

"You feel that? I also have a heart. We're both human beings…We're both alive… so… I beg of you… let her go…" She still held on to his hand which was holding her left chest. The moon shone brightly again. The moonlight showed Yuffie's true beauty, a beauty no one ever saw in her, being set in their minds that she was a materia thief and all. '

'Damn… she's beautiful… No… I should focus… ARGH! How can I? I'm enjoying this very much and I… The heck! Why am I reduced to a fucking pervert? Concentrate Vincent… you can do this…' Vincent looked at Yuffie's eyes. She was young and her blue eyes radiated because of the moon. "

What do I have if I let her go?"

She smiled at him. "You'll have me, someone who is real."

Vincent smiled. It was the same smile he gave Lucrecia. "Alright… I guess this is farewell Lucrecia…"

Yuffie smiled with the same energetic smile she gives every one. "Now do you feel bette…" her words were suddenly cut of. She found herself being kissed on the lips by the man he loved. It felt strange though. A few days ago, he sees her as a thief. Now he sees her as a friend… or even more. She returned the same passionate kiss to him. And so, they made love together.

Everybody saw the couple boarding the ship together. Everybody asked them where they've been and they replied. "We went star gazing yesterday."

Everyone else believed that not wanting to ponder on the fact that they've known they were gone since last night. Cloud noticed something weird on Yuffie's hair. "What's that stuff on your hair?"

Yuffie blushed. "It' must've been a spider web."

"Oh…" Cloud walked away then glanced at Vincent then smiled. When everybody else proceeded inside, Vincent held Yuffie's face then kissed her. She smiled at him. "I want to do that again after it's over." Vincent laughed.

"I want to be your boyfriend if ever we both survive this."

"Ok. But…"

"Yes?"

"What if we start our relationship now?"

Vincent Blushed. "Alright…sweetie."

She hugged him. "I love you, darling." They entered the high wind holding each other's hand.

And so, the final battle began. They descended down the northern crater and found themselves near the core of it all, the life stream. They fought quite a big sum of monsters on the way down. Wasn't such a big deal though. Then they confronted her, JENOVAH, at the earth's center. This battle was no biggie. JENOVAH never posed as much of a threat as the other WEAPONS which were summoned by Sephiroth. When this was defeated, they were sent into a black void. Right in front of them was a glowing stone. Cloud stared at it deeply.

"Aeris' prayer worked… Holy is shining brightly…" Then the body of Sephiroth appeared within it. Cloud drew near Sephiroth. He prepared to stab him directly. Cloud shouted. "

This ends here now, Sephiroth!" Before the blade touched Sephiroth, a blinding light radiated from Sephiroth's body. Cloud began holding his head in pain. So were the others. The pain was driving them insane. Somehow, Vincent wasn't affected by this. Yuffie, with tears on her eyes, shrieked. Vincent hugged her and tried as much to ease her pain.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard. "So, who is this, Vincent? Your new girlfriend, perhaps?"

Vincent pointed his gun towards the light. "Lucrecia… What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I'm protecting my son…"

"Well, I guess, I have no choice but to disagree with you, my love."

"Well, honey, I think I should stop you right now." Vincent pointed his gun towards Sephiroth. Lucrecia Stood right in front of Sephiroth.

"I can't allow you to kill my son… Our son…"

Vincent looked in shock. "Our son! No! You're lying! I never did anything with you. They took you away just before we got to know each other better. I never even saw you after our first date."

"Please remember… then everything would be clear. Killing him will bring you much pain…"

'No. I never did anything with her after that day… what did happen on that day?'

"Still haven't gotten any clue? Let me remind you."

'That day… the restaurant… we had the time of our lives. It was sad though. Instead of paying for it fully, you covered the half of the payment. After that… you told me something… something that sounded like she likes to get a brew… no… it was something more of an I love you… then we kissed right under that artificial park. After that was all a blur… what happened next…? I found myself alone in the inn the next day. Did we…make out?'

"No! I never gave life to that monster!"

Lucrecia laughed. "Speak for yourself. You're not even close to human. You are a monster yourself. So please stop your foolishness and watch as our son change the world."

"You're wrong… he is Hojo's son."

"You think I would go for that hell of a loser?"

"No! You're lying! I won't listen."

"You love me, do you?"

"…I used to…"

"Then why are you siding with the enemy? Don't tell me you have become weak, no, soft towards this human girl?"

"She's not just a girl…"

"You're a demon… infested by JENOVAH's cells… You are the same as I."

"No… she's more than just a human being… I love her… And if it meant losing you… I'd go to that extent."

"You're a coward. You can't kill me even if it meant saving this world."

"I will. I hope you and your son Go to HELL, JENOVAH!" He pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through her body. It also went through Sephiroth's body which bled a dark colored blood. Suddenly a bright light immersed the whole area. Vincent saw an image of a one winged angel from afar calling him not as Vincent but as father.

Vincent regained his consciousness. Yuffie was in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"As long as I'm with you… I know that I am human…."

Have you ever felt that feeling of guilt, the one where you wished you never were born?

"Well I had, but now that I'm alive, I know there is hope. My sins can now be forgiven. Nothing… I regret nothing… What lies in my dark heart? A person who cares… I woke up from that coffin… in order to meet her… my love… my Yuffie…"

* * *

Vincent Valentine


End file.
